


Birthday Bliss

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nialls birthday present for Zayn hasn’t come in yet, so Zayn asks for something else until it does.<br/>Fluffy drabble from Zayn's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Niall crept up behind Zayn, who was standing at the bar talking to someone Niall didn’t know the name of, and stopped just behind him. He glanced at his phone, seeing the time change from 11:59 to 12:00.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAYN!” He shouted, giggling when the boy leaped about a foot in the air.

Zayn turned around, grinning. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack, Nialler!” 

Niall shot forward, wrapping his arms around his friends neck. “I cant believe you’re twenty!”

“I know, it’s strange.” Zayn replied, wrapping his own arms around Nialls waist and nuzzling into his neck. “So what’d you get me?” He joked.

Niall pulled back, a frown on his face. “I ordered you something, but they fucked up the shipping so it’s taking longer than I thought, I’m sorry!”

Zayn grinned. “That’s okay Ni, just give me something now too hold me off!”

Niall looked confused. “What do you mean? There’s nothing here I can give you, Zayn.” He said, his frown deepening.

“I could think of something.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Nialls eyes bugged out, and he nearly choked on air. Surely he must have heard that wrong.

“Excuse me!?”

“Kiss me, Niall.” Zayn says gripping Niall’s hips.

He has to be hearing things, the boy he’s been in love with since the start cannot be asking him to kiss him right now.

“Zayn, quit fucking around.” Niall says trying to wriggle away.

Zayn just holds on tighter and pulls him closer.

“I’m not fucking around, Niall. I  _want_  you too kiss me.” He says, looking Niall directly in the eye.

Niall sighs and starts leaning closer very  _very_  slowly, because he’s still pretty sure Louis about too jump out of nowhere and they’re gonna start making fun of him for believing Zayn.

But, Louis never jumps out at him, Zayn just starts leaning in too, and then there’s soft lips on his and his eyes flutter shut. Zayns lips start moving against his and he thinks  _yeah thats a good idea, I should probably start doing that soon_.

A few seconds later Zayns tongue is running along his bottom lip and he parts his mouth slightly, and Zayn starts licking into it, running it along Nialls tongue and on the roof of his mouth and he starts giggling because it tickles.

Zayn starts giggling too and they finally part to breathe and Zayn rests his forehead on Nialls.

“I love you, Ni.” He breathes and well, it feels much more different than it ever has.

“I love you too, Zayn.”


End file.
